You My Master
by Jurig Escape
Summary: Hatsune Mikuo adalah Vocaloid gagal,tak seorang pun mengakuinya ada termasuk penciptanya sendiri Sebagai Aib yang dapat menghancurkan Reputasi Perusaan Apa yang Terjadi selanjutnya?,adakah yang mengakui Andromata Gagal seperti dia? (Chapter 3 : Hampa)
1. Chapter 1 ( Aku yang terbuang)

Pernahkah kau bertanya alasan kenapa kau hidup/ dan ada?

Padahal aku hanya Vocaloid Gagal yang menjadi aib bagi semua

Semua yang suka Vocaloid pasti mengenal perusahaan Crypton, perusahaan yang sukses mengeluarkan berbagai RH Vocaloid yang begitu apik dan memukau.

Mereka bukan lagi sebuah perangkat Lunak yang hanya ditatap disebuah computer di jaman 2006 dan menari dengan bantuan User.

Kini mereka telah bergerak dan menjadi Diva dunia dan tak seorangpun tak mengenal mereka, mereka telah hidup di atas panggung di Tahun era 3098.

Namun, sudah menjadi rahasia Publik bahwa Crypton bermasalah dalam menciptakan Vocaloid, dengan gender lelaki, dan beberapa bulan lalu mereka menciptakan sebuah ARH Vocaloid yang gagal untuk pertama kalinya.

Vocaloid yang tak beruntung itu adalah Hatsune Mikuo, sebuah Vocaloid gagal buatan Crypton. Hampir tak ada yang tahu tentangnya, hanya segelitir orang dan penciptanyalah yang mengetahui keberadaan.

Dan bagaimana pendapat orang jika mengetahui bahwa dia?

Ya, itu benar, ia memang sosok "Miku yang lain" tapi ia kini tak lebih dari seorang "Vocaloid gagal" dimata para pembuat dan Penciptanya sendiri.

Sungguh Aib yang memalukan dan itu akan membuat citra perusahaan buruk.

Itu yang mereka pikirkan, Uang dan juga popularitas adalah segalahnya.

Dan 1 ARH gagal dapat membuat citra perusahaan akan jelek di mata pasaran dan dunia.

Maka sang Aib harus di basmi dan hancurkan, dan sang Aib akan dibuang ke **Drester of Prisal** tempat kuburan Robot yang di buang seperti sampah.

**You My Master**

Malam 1 juni 3089

Terlihat sesosok pria berambut panjang sepinggang dengan kuncir asal memasuki Drester Of Prisal seorang diri, tempat kuburan para Robot dan dihancurkan kembali ia tak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan malam dengan cuaca sedingin ini tampa sebuah mantel penghangat.

"Mencari Onerdil lagi Nak?" Tanya Seorang penjaga Gerbang dengan ramah.

"Ia Paman Sagawa, seseorang tetanggaku meiliki anjing Robot Keluaran 2045 dan onerdilnya rusak parah mungin aku dapat mencarinya disini.

"Oh Robot keluaran 2045 ya? Susah bagi kita mencarinya Shun, cari saja di dalam sepertinya banyak Sampah robot yang baru masuk kemari semalam besok akan di hancurkan"ucap Sagawa pada Shun.

"Terimakasi Paman"ucap Shun.

"Kau tahu jarang bagi Orang Zaman sekarang yang masih memikirkan Robot-Robot tipe lama, seperti dirimu"Ucap Paman Sagawa.

Shun adalah Seorang TRR (Triener Recoon Robot) atau sebutan seseorang Teknisi yang biasanya memperbaiki dan mengutak-atik robot, Shun belajar secara otodidak semasa dia smp dan membuka sebuah tempat servis kecil dengan lumayan terjangkau murah, untuk golongan rendah di pinggir kota.

"Lihatlah sangat banyak Robot dari berbagai kalangan terbuang disini, mungkin bisa mengunakan mereka"Ucap Agasa menujuk gunungan-gunungan Robot terbuang.

Shun telah terbiasa memasuki area ini untuk mencari alat-alat yang masi layak di gunakan, ia juga berteman baik dengan penjaga tempat ini karna merupakan sahabat almarhum Ayahnya yang meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu.

Kesibukan matanya berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah Benda utuh yang merupakan ARH di tempat seperti ini, sebuah ARH (Automata Robot Human) berjenis kelamin pria berambut Teal, dengan tubuh kaku dihadapanya, Shun melirik secara keseluruhan Robot manusia itu dengan utuh dan sepertinya masih baru meski kotor.

"Paman Aku ambil ini, dan ini" Seru Shun mengendong Atomatra dan juga seperangkat Onerdil dan beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkanya.

"Apa tak berat membawanya, aku akan membantumu membawanya" ucap

"Tak usah paman aku bisa membawanya sendiri"

**Shun Home**

Setelah memasuki rumah Shun disambut dengan gongongan Anjing denga riang, sebut saja Heidi seekor anjing Dark wolf yang hanya ditemukan di amerika utara, dizaman sekarang banyak manusia beralih ke anjing mesin dari pada anjing biasa, karna lebih gampang bagi mereka bekerja tampa makan/minum ,mengunakan tenaga matahari dan uap gas sebagai bahan bakar, sedangkan anjing asli tidak.

"Guk-Guk-Guk"

"Halo Heidi, bisa kau menyalakan lampu" Ucap Shun yang memberi perintah pada anjingnya dan Heidi mengerti lalu berlari mendekati tombol lampu sambil berpegangan pada pinggir sofa dan menekan tombol lampu mengunakan kaki depannya.

"GuK-Guk-Guk"

Shun Lalu meletakan tubuh Aotomata berambut teal itu. diatas sebuah ranjang setelah lampu menyala dan membiarkan dia disana lalu melirik anjing kesayanganya tengah mengusap-ngusap kaki depanya yang bermasalah, yah sebenarnya Heidi adalah anjing yang Cacat, 3 tahun yang lalu Heidi ditemukan oleh Shun ia nyaris tewas akibat pemburu liar Induknya mati dan dikuliti dan ia selamat namun kakinya harus diamputasi karna luka bakar peluru yang parah. Lalu Shunlah yang memeliharanya dan menciptakan Automail buat Heidi.

"Guk-Guk-Guk!"

"Tenanglah Heidi sepertinya baut Automail pada kaki kananmu hampir lepas, aku akan memperbaikinya sekarang. Ucap Shun lalu mengambil obeng dan memperbaiki Automail Heidi hingga normal kembali.

"Guk!"Ucap Heidi seperinya mulai nyaman lalu melirik Automata yang berada di ranjang Mesin.

"Dia kutemukan, di Drester of Prisal, saat aku mencari barang bekas disana"

"Guk-Guk-Guk" Heidi kembali mengo-gong saat anjing pintar itu mengusap-ngusap baju yang dikenakan oleh sang Automata berambut teal tersebut terdapat tulisan, Shun lalu membacanya.

"Vocaloid Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo" begitulah yang tertulis disana, Ngomong-ngomong Vocal-Vocaloid sepertinya nama itu tak begitu asing baginya, perlahan matanya melotot setelah memikirnyanya beberapa detik.

"Jangan-jangan Kau!"

**Fin Part of I**

**Pengarang :**

Awalnya aku pingin bikin Yaoi DX (tapi Cacat malah bikin Story aneh bin Teraneh kayak gini)

T,T Gomen maap….para pembaca masi Newbie, btw saya baru kali ini bikin Fic dirandom Vocaloid Indonesia..(Digorok kayak sapi).

Aku sangat suka para Gender male dari The Twinnya cakep-cakep Apa lagi mikuo

Aku malah lebih suka Mikuo malah ketimbang Miku(LOL)

Silakan memberikan aku Coment atau flame (selama Flame tersebut untuk bisa untuk membangun)

Bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2 ( Takut )

_Bolehkah Aku sejenak saja?_

_Bersembunyi dibalik lenganmu_

_Untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dan membawa semua_

_Tekanan dan Kesedihanku?_

**You My Master**

** By : Jurig-escape**

**Kazami Shun :OC**

**Hatsune Mikuo : Vocaloid**

**Part II – ( Takut )**

Shun terdiam setelah membaca nama **_Automata_** pada bajunya itu, dan ada baiknya ia membersikan tubuh **_Automata _**itu dari sampah dan kotoran yang menempel pada tubuh Mikuo, Ia melepas baju yang dikenakan Mikuo dengan hati-hati dan mengendong **_Automata _**itu menuju Badtub miliknya.

**_Automata _**adalah Robot manusia yang memiliki fungsi dengan Luar biasa sangat tinggi, (_Butuh orang dari mekanik robot terlatih untuk membuatnya_) Tubuhnya yang terbuat sangat menyerupai manusia pada umumnya, memiliki Akal serta kepintaran mengunakan system yang sempurna, bagi para **_Automata_** diluar sana yang dijual dengan harga Miliaran dolar, apa lagi Vocaloid siapa pun pasti akan meregok dompet untuk membeli mereka. Entah menjadikanya si penghibur untuk para masternya yang menyukai dunia Musik atau mengunakan terlarang untuk para master mereka seperti hal-hal bejad atau lainya lainya.

_Sungguh itu bukan Rahasia lagi_

Banyak Para Lelaki yang melakukan sesuatu yang hina pada _automata_ mereka, baik **_Automata_** Lelaki atau Perempuan mereka mampu melakukan apa-pun yang mereka mau. Termasuk bercinta pada **_Automata_** lebih parahnya lagi ada juga yang bercinta dengan sejenis kelamin sama dengan sang Master Pun dilakukan, meskipun sudah diterapkan undang-undang untuk hak Perlindungan ARC(_Automata Robot Human_) tetap saja para pemain nakal tetap melakukanya.

_Toh mereka kaya, Polisi pun dapat mereka suap_

_Itulah Kebijakan dunia, jaman sekarang uang adalah segalanya_

_Apa sih yang tak bisa didapatkan_

Shun lalu mencoba memandikan **_Automata_** itu sebersih mungkin, Bagi Shun melihat seseorang telanjang yang juga notabene berjenis kelamin sama denganya biasa saja, toh mereka sesama cowok dan Shun masih normal untuk pria berusia 18 tahun. Baginya ia melihat Mikuo dalam keadaan telanjang seperti melihat para pemuda lain yang mandi di Permandian air panas di Onsen tak lebih dari itu.

Selesai memandikan Mikuo ia lalu mengambil handuk dan Hedreyer untuk mengeringkan tubuh Mikuo, dan mengendongnya kembali menuju kamarnya. Dimabilnya 1 set Piama dari lemari, dan mengenakan baju itu pada Mikuo.

"Hum…Selesai sekarang saatnya memeriksa apa yang rusak pada Sirkuitnya" Shun Agak puas melihat Si **_Automata_** itu, sekarang jauh lebih bersih tak berantakan seperti sebelumnya.

"Saatnya bekerja" Shun lalu mengambil Alat-alatnya dan memasang beberapa _Spick Hollogram_ untuk memeriksanya secara sekeluruhan tubuh Mikuo. Kau tau, mesin bukanlah sebuah barang yang hanya dinilai kerusakanya dari luar tapi terlihat dari keseluruhanya untuk mencari sumber kerusakan Mikuo ini.

"Ketemu"

**Crypton Laboratory**

Seseorang pria berusia 25 tahunan sedang merenung dimejanya sendiri, beberapa detik kemudian mengecek, robot yang ia ciptakan diruangan itu Sampai segitu sibuknya ia tak melihat seseorang memasuki ruangan ini.

"Kau masih sibuk Nagawa?"

"Oh Kau Cristy" Ucap Nagawa memandang seorang wanita belasteran italia dan jepang tersebut, dengan senyuman ramah pada wanita cantik dan Sexy itu.

"Kau masih memikirkan si Produk Gagal itu ya?"

"Aku memang sedikit memikirkan itu, Saat menciptakanya pertama kali"

"Ada apa denganya?"

"Dia adalah salah satu 3 dari **_Automata_** bergender Lelaki yang baru kubuat, Khusus contonya Mikuo, Akaito dan Luki, namun saat proses pembuatan entah mengapa hanya tubuh Mikuo terkontaminasi sebuah kegagalan _system_ tidak seperti yang kita inginkan" Ucap Nagawa.

" Tak bisa Bernyanyi, bahkan memiliki sesuatu istimewa seperti Vocaloid lainya, yang tak bisa menghasilkan popularitas dan uang, Rugi jika mengingatnya Lupakan saja Benda gagal itu" Ucap Cristy.

"Kau benar"

**6 Jam Berlalu**

** Shun Home**

6 jam telah berlalu, Shun lalu duduk ditepi ranjang, tubuhnya sangat kelelahan setelah 6 jam berkutat memperbaiki tubuh Mikuo dan sekarang ia sepertinya telah memperbaiki tubuh Mikuo selurunya.

"Mau kusiapkan Air, atau kopi Shun?" Panggil seorang robot wanita dengan lembut yang juga seorang _Automata, _ia_ Automata_ buatan jepang pada Tahun 2008, Pekerjaan nya adalah Robot suster dimasa lalu dan hidup kembali setelah Shun memperbaikinya dan sang Robot wanita cantik itu setia mendampingi Shun seperti Seorang ibu.

"Aku tak apa-apa "

"Beristirahalah Anda terlalu lelah" Ucap Himuko sambil meletakan Tubuh Shun di samping Mikuo, Shun sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi tenanganya juga sudah terkuras selama 6 jam lebih, sepertinya dia juga demam saat ini, apalagi kecorobohanya pergi tampa mantel Hangat tadi malam (_sekarang sudah Subuh_) saat ke **Drester of Prisal **beberapa Jam yang lalu.

"Sumimasen Himuko" Ucap Shun lalu melepas ikat rambutnya membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai, pada bantal dan mulai terkulai lemah disana lalu tertidur.

"Ya saya akan segera berbelaja sebentar" Ucap Himuko tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kamar setelah membereskan alat-alat yang sebelumnya dipakai Shun untuk memperbaiki Mikuo. Ia lalu meninggalkan rumah menuju Supermarket 24 jam untuk berbelanja.

**POP**

**….**

Dua bola mata hijau, terbuka mendapati ia berada diatas sebuah kasur yang empuk tapi ia tak sendirian, ia menatap tubuh seorang lelaki berambut hitam sangat panjang seperti rambut Gaputo yang saat ini tidur dengan tenangnya di sisinya.

_Lembut_

Tidak rambut Gaputo lebih Kasar sedangkan rambut orang ini begitu lembut, wajahnya tampan begitu dingin dan postur tubuhnya juga seperti Kaito tidak bahkan melebihinya, Mikuo mencoba menatap sambil berpikir dan memegang beberapa helai rambut Shun.

Tercium bau mint pada keringatnya dan tubuhnya begitu Khas, saat ini pemuda itu sedang berkeringat terlihat dari fisik Mikuo jika dia manusia, kemungkinan usia mereka seumuran atau mungkin sang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya.

"Siapa dia?"

**DEG! **

"**AAAAAAHHHHK!**" Entah mengapa tubuh Mikuo kesakitan seperti ada sebuah ingatan yang masuk dalam memorinya dan membuatnya shock, Shun yang tertidur lelap disampingnya setelah mendengar teriakan Mikuo pun kaget ,ia terbangun dengan tatapan horor dengan wajah dinginya berubah menjadi panik.

"Hei tenanglah, kau kenapa?"

"Aaaahhhhk! Sakittt, TIDAAAAK!" Teriakan Mikuo semakin menjadi, sepertinya memorinya dapat dia ingat kembali setelah dia aktif. Teriakan Mikuo memang tak menganggu tetangga karna Kamar Shun yang memang dilengkapi mengunakan _Cleve Corder_ (Peredam). Akan tetapi tetap saja dia bingung menangani _Automata_ yang mengamuk seperi ini.

"AKU TAKUT! SAKITTT!"

"LEBIH BAIK BUNUH AKUU!"

"AKU INGIN MATIIIII!

**DEG!**

Mata Shun langsung terbelalak melihat Mikuo yang tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah Pisau Buah didekat tempat tidur dan diatas piring dimeja kecilnya, _Automata_ itu sepertinya nekat, ia hendak ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"Teriakan Shun langsung membuat Mikuo berhenti dan Shun memiliki kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan pisau itu jauh-jauh.

**PRAAAANG!**

"TIDAAAAK, LEPASKAN AKUU!" Teriakan Mikuo dan mengamuk dengan amat keras saat pisau itu, terlempar dan sebelum _Automata_ itu akan bertindak lebih gila dari ini, tampa basa-basi lagi Shun mendekap tubuh Mikuo dengan kedua lenganya lalu memelukanya.

"Tenanglah Aku disini, Percayalah padaku"

Shun tak tahu harus bagaimana bertindak, ia juga tak mungin memborgol _Automata_ itu seperti nara pidana atau tahanan Rumah sakit jiwa, dia juga tak yakin apa tindakanya ini dapat membuat Mikuo berrhenti mengamuk atau tidak. namun ternyata tindakan Shun membuat Mikuo menjadi lebih tenang dan sedetik kemudian Mikuo sendiri langsung memeluk tubuh Shun dengan erat sambil menahan ketakutanya.

**Fin Part of 2**

* * *

**Sub :**

**KuroKunai** : Ini dahku Udate….silakan baca n makasi komentarnya. (Bunggkuk Hormat)

**Xinon **: Eh aku, eh jujur aku juga suka tapi tergantung alur aja pembaca maunya gimana

Aku lumaya suka aku baca Kalau lagi luang aja, palingan baca Fanfic sering..(DUARRK!)

Itu pun kalau lagi Obrak-obrik Gugel…XD _(Mimisan ditempat)._

**Alice Adalie** : kalau saoal itu Gimana ya..(OAO)

Maka dari itu aku minta pendapatnya buat Yaoi atau Gimana…? Bagi saya Yaoi itu gak jelek juga sih

Apa lagi Si OC umurnya masi Belasan (Labil) Bahaya…..Nanti R-M dong.(-_-").

**Vermiehans** : Sama saya juga lebih suka Mikuo, ketimbang Miku Mikuo saya paling suka. Makanya bikin Fic ini (LOL).

**Fiona the Adventurer**: Eh etoh-etoh aku gak nyanka bisa mendapat ajaran seperti ini,ini sangat berharga makasi ya aku akan usaha lebih baik lagi agar bisa menulis dengan benar….^_^b.

**Hatsune Miku** : Makasi miku-chan ini dah….Ada hehehehehe

* * *

**Pengarang :**

Makasi bagi para pembaca yang udah dengan waktunya buat membaca cerita saya, saya belum bisa disebut penulis yang baik.(Terharu nangis)

Saya masih harus banyak belajar untuk memperbaiki setiap kekurangan yang saya punya, Oh ya Silakan dimohon Kritikan membangun, Saya menerima Flame yang mendukung.

n saya minta masukan dari kalian bagai manapun saya mohon idenya untuk Chap depan

Apa cerita saya akan berjalan menjadi Yaoi, Humor, Kocak, Tragedy yang atau Drama biasa yang Angsat seperti biasa-biasa aja.

Ditunggu comen kalian…! ^_^

Bye-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 ( Hampa)

_Aku iri dengan segala yang kau miliki_

_Nasipmu yang terjamin, dan aku yang terabaikan_

_Wahai Cerminanku yang lain _

_Mereka melihatku bagai selosok sampah dan kau bagai permata _

_Tapi_

_Pantaskah aku mendaptkan perlakuan lembut Dari orang itu, Perlakuan lembut_

_Darinya, bahkan mimpi pun aku tak pernah membayangkanya _

**You My Master**

** By : Jurig-escape**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. © Crypton Future **

**Kazami Shun :OC**

**Hatsune Mikuo : Vocaloid**

**Izumi Yura :OC**

**Part III – ( Hampa )**

Shun terdiam diatas ranjangnya, Mikuo mendekap tubuhnya dengan kuat sehinga dia tak mampu pergi kemana-mana apa lagi keadaanya yang masih lelah, tenaganya belum begitu pulih. Dan dia masih demam.

"Shun Kudengar kau, Sakit?" Tiba-tiba Sebuah suara seorang lelaki terdengar didepan kamar, Shun lalu memandang dengan expresi datar pada sang lelaki tinggi, serta berambut coklat itu kini bersandar didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?, Yura" Tanya Shun.

"Sekitar 5 menit, Sepertinya aku menganggu ya?"

"Tak apa-apa?, Duduklah di sini" ucap Shun lalu menepuk Kasurnya sendiri, lalu lelaki muda itu tersenyum dan duduk diseblanya. Meski reaksinya tak dihiraukan oleh Mikuo yang terus mendekap Shun sambil gemetaran terus-menerus. Pemuda bernama lengkap Izumi Yura tersebut lalu memandang Shun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa anak ini baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yura sambil membelai kepala Mikuo dan memperbaiki sikap duduknya agar lebih rilex dan memandang Shun dengan expresi rasa ingin tahu.

"Entahlah?"

'Haah?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku bertanya? Kok malah kau bilang entahlah"

Shun terdiam ia merasakan kedua tangan Mikuo dari tubuhnya melongar, ia menyadari tubuh Mikuo mulai Drob lagi, dengan sigap Yura langsung menangkap tubuh Mikuo sebelum membentur ubin yang keras dibawah.

" Mari bicarakan ditempat lain, setelah kau mengurusnya" ucap Yura Serius.

"Aku setuju" Kedua lelaki tampan itu lalu memperbaiki posisi Mikuo agar membaringkanya diranjang, dan keduanya membiarkan Mikuo sendirian dikamar lalu pergi ketempat yang lebih nyaman untuk bicara ber dua. Diruang tamu yang tenang Shun akhirnya menjelaskan semua pada Yura, tentang ia menemukan Mikuo dikuburan Robot dijelaskan tampa terkecuali.

"Jadi begitu?"

"Ya, Aku memang memperbaiki letak pada susunan kerusakan pada tubuhnya dan tak menghapus memori sebelumnya"

"Mungkin saja dia, itu yang membuat dia Shock tadi"

"Apa kau telah melihat isi pengelihatan memorinya saat memperbaikinya?" Tanya Yura.

"Tidak aku rasa aku tak mau membuka Privasinya"

"Tapi jika tak melihat memori ingatan kau tidak akan tahu dari mana dia berasalkan"

"Aku tau, dia berasal darimana"

"APA! Kau tau?"

"Ya dia Mikuo-Hatsune Mikuo dari Crypton Pro Vocaloid"

"APAAA CRYPTON PRO VOCALOID! HATSUNE KATAMU!" Muka Yura langsung memucat seketika, ia tak menyangka dan setegah tak percaya. Shun berdiri ia pergi menuju dapur dan kembali lagi keruang tamu membawa sebuah pakean yang dikenakan Mikuo sesaat ia ditemukan waktu itu.

"Inikan?"

"Ia seragam menguak jati dirinya" ucap Shun duduk kembali di sofa dan meletakan baju itu di atas meja.

"Kebetulan aku ingin mencari informasi tetang tempat itu" Ucap Yura.

"Informasi, Informasi apa yang kau cari Yura?" Tanya Shun serius, Yura pun tersenyum masam ia sadar bahwa untuk sahabatnya ini ia tak mungkin dapat berbohong. Ia juga yakin Shun dapat dipercaya.

"FBI memintaku mencari Informasi tentang perusaahan itu, karna ada kabar aneh yang beredar 1 bulan lalu yang sampai pada Markas utama" Ucap Yura. Benar Izumi Yura dalah sorang Prajurit dan juga seorang Agent FBI yang menjadi satuan khusus yang menangani masalah di seluru dunia dalam penyamaran, jadi wajar bagi Yura mengetahui itu, dan ia memiliki hubungan dengan FBI.

"Kabar aneh"

"Ia Sebuah telik-sandi SOS, Sampai di Markas utama sebulan lalu kami baru berhasil menterjemahkan itu seminggu yang lalu" Ucap Yura.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Shun.

"Sebuah Pesan, bertuliskan dari orang yang mengaku sebagai Prof Hatsune Agawa"

**DEG!**

"Apa, bukankah tak ada nama Hatsune Agawa, bahkan nama penciptanya pun bukan Hatsune" ucap Shun dengan wajah tenag, siapa sih yang tak tau tentang Vocaloid zaman sekarang, apa lagi zaman teknologi telah berkembang sangat jauh.

"Itu yang awalnya membuat kami ragu, tentang itu akan tetapi setelah membaca pesan itu kami yakin harus memeriksanya"Ucap Yura lalu mengeluarkan telpon gengamnya dan meletakan diatas meja setelah mengaktifkan tombol Hologram 6 dimensi Shun menatap seorang pria paruh baya di hologram itu.

** Namaku Hatsune **

**Aku adalah pemimpin dan**

**Salah satu Ilmuan yang menciptakan Vocaloid**

**Aku berharap ada yang membaca pesanku ini dan tolong selamatkan Anak-anaku**

**Saat ini aku dan para Prof lainya tengah di penjara disuatu tempat di CRIPTYON**

**Ada orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab menyandra kami dan mengambil **

**Segala yang kami perjuangkan dari nol**

**Vocaloid yang kami buat dengan Rasa bangga dan cinta kami terhadap music**

**Telah jatuh pada tangan yang salah, ini adalah satu satunya sandi yang bisa kuberikan tak perduli pada siapa-pun, kuharap ada yang menterjemahkanya, ini adalah sandi terakhir**

**Sebelum mereka menemukanku, aku mohon tolonglah meski aku mati dalam penjara**

**Aku tak akan menyerah, seseorang tolonglah-Tolong Ka-**

**(Selesai) **

"Aku paham sekarang" ucap Shun memandangi Yura.

"Arigatoo-nee Aniki" Ucap Yura sedikt lega.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Shun pada Yura.

"Cukup tempat tinggal saja selama aku disini" Ucapnya senang.

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu sampai besok aku akan segera tidur, soalnya tubuhku masih sangat lelah" Ucap Shun lalu meninggalkan Yura diruang tamu dan ikut masuk kekamar Khusus tamu.

**Pagi 2 juni 3089 **

Tirai jendela Shun terbuka membawa awal pagi yang cukup tenang, Shun yakin Himukolah yang mebuka tirai jendela kamarnya membuat pria berambut panjang itu harus menahan rasa silau pada matanya, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan dan menemukan Hatsune Mikuo yang juga terbangun sedang memandangi dengan jarak begitu lekat.

"Ohayo" ucap Shun dengan pandangan datar pada Mikuo langsung beranjak dan membenarkan posisinya dari baring menjadi duduk, ia lalu mencoba mengulung rambut panjangnya.

Dengan santai Shun memperbaiki rambutnya lalu melepas Piamanya, tubuhnya memperlihatkan tubuh bidang yang ideal begitu atletis. Memiliki postur tinggi dan ramping, wajah maskulin serta tampan bola mata hijau pucat yang tajam, Mikuo terus memperhatikan sampai tak memikirkan wajahnya setegah memerah matang.(o_o)"

"O-oh-ha-yo!" Ucap itu ucapan pertama Mikuo dengan tatapan bingung dan mukanya memerah meskipun Shun tidak terlalu memperhatikanya, yah pemuda itu tak peka dalam masalah perasaan.

"Mikuo!?"

"E-Eh?"

"Gunakan kamar mandiku dan mandilah" Ucap Shun lalu menyerakan Handuk berwarna Ungu Pada Mikuo dan dengan wajah aneh. Sekali lagi Mikuo mngambilnya dan Shun lalu menunjuk pintu kamar mandi milik Automata Himuko.

Mikuo Langsung memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai sesampainya dikamar mandi ia melepas bajunya dan menyalakan kerang Shower. Hingga air membasahi seluru tubuhnya bayangan pertama saat ini adalah Pemuda tadi , rasanya membuat wajahnya memerah mengingatnya.

Selain itu sesuatu yang tidak akan berhenti mengganggu Mikuo.

Memori ingatan yang begitu kejam , dingin saat ia diciptakan dan mendapat penderitaan yang melampaui batas rasa keadilan, dimana tak ada yang mengakuinya, berbaik hati padanya, bahkan mengasihi dan mencintainya. _Tak satupun._

_Itu hanya omong kosong_

Dimana orang-orang mengatai dan mencaci maki dirinya Si benda gagal dan terbuang dimata semua orang bahkan dimata penciptanya sendiri. Sedangkan twins dirinya Miku malah menjadi panutan, Diva internasional dan memiliki apa-pun didunia ini yang ia suka, sedangkan dia apa.

_Apakah ini adil bagi Mikuo_

_Jawabanya tidak_

Ini tentu tak adil baginya dia memiliki rasa iri pada Miku, walaupun dia hanya buatan manusia apa kalian percaya robot memiliki hati, dan Automata tercipta memiliki indra yang namanya perasaan.

Meskipun rasa itu program buatan.

_Perasaan sakit-amat sakit bahkan menusuk._

_Persetan dengan segala rasa sakit itu, tak ada yang peduli_

_Sejauh apa-pun aku mengeluarkan air mata_

Selesai membersikan diri Mikuo kelauar dengan arah gontai, wajahnya begitu sedih nampaknya Air dingin tak mampu mendinginkan kepalanya, ia membeku ditempat menatap Pemuda Berambut panjang itu dengan pandangan datar, dan telah berpakean lengkap.

Rambutnya sebelum nya kusut kini telah rapi sengaja terurai, karna rambutnya masih basah, kini ia mengenakan Kaos coklat dan baju rajutan berwarna abu-abu, dibagian bawahnya ia mengenakan Jins dan kaos kaki putih sebagai penghangat.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya pemuda itu pada Mikuo, dan Mikuo mengangguk dengan takut takut.

"Ha-Hai!".

"Kemarilah" Panggilnya dengan Expresi datar sambil duduk disisi ranjang. Mikuo dengan wajah takut-takut wajahnya pun memerah mendekatinya dan tangan sang lelaki meraih pucuk kepala Mikuo membantu Mikuo mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ada disamping si lelaki itu.

"A-a-ano?" Ucap Mikuo putus-putus.

"Hum…?"

"Are- wa Na-Namae?"

"Kazami Shun"

"S-Shun"

Mikuo Tak mengerti mangapa perasanya terasa begitu aneh, sesuatu yang menganjal dan menusuk batinya, walau pun rasanya begitu menusuk tapi tak perih. Rasanya nyaman dan begitu nyaman.

_"Rasa apa ini?"_

_"Apa aku rusak lagi"_

Shun memasang expresi datar setelah mengeringkan, ia lalu menisir rambut teal Mikuo dengan hati-hati bagi Mikuo itu adalah perlakuan paling manis yang ia rasakan, semasa hidupnya.

Jari-jemari yang lembut dan hangat

Ia tak pernah memikirkan, bahkan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini tak pernah didapatnya

Sungguh ironis nasip Mikuo harus mengalami penderitaan itu.

"Rambutmu sudah kering" Ucap Shun sambil berdiri dan menuju Almarinya mengambil sebuah baju rajutan berwarna cream dan celana jeans lalu diserahkan pada Mikuo dan meninggalkanya sendirian.

_ Bau mint_

Bau ini sama dengan bau tubuh Shun, bau yang segar menampilkan sifat pemiliknya yang begitu dingin tenang serta misterius, dibalik semua itu Mikuo yakin bahwa Shun adalah Pemuda yang baik dan lembut meskipun Shun menutupinya.

**Living Room**

"Uhk…Ohayo Shun"

"Huum….Ohayo Yura, tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Yaah sedikit" ucap Yura yang rambutnya masih basah, sepertinya habis mandi juga.

"Loh kau sudah berpakean lengkap, bukannya tadi Shower dikamarmu masih nyala tadi?" ucap yura masih mengeringkan rambut coklatnya denga handuk berwarna kuning.

"Aku sudah mandi tadi aku turun dan mandi dikamar mandi Himuko" Ucap Shun sambil meminum kopi soda kaleng yang ia ambil dari kulakas.

"Oh jadi dia mandi dikamar mandimu?, Kenapa gak sekalian saja mandi bersama toh kamar mandimu untuk menampung 4 orang Saja luas" Ucap Yura enteng.

"Haah yang benar saja" Ucap Shun denga wajah datar, ia lalu meminum kopinya dengan tenang di pandaginya jendela dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"A- Ano?" Kedua aktifitas pemuda itu terhenti menatap Mikuo, di amabang pintu dengan wajah gugup sambil menatap Shun dan Yura. Dengan agak rangu melanhkah mendekati mereka.

"Kemarilah Mikuo-kun" Ucap Yura dengan senyuman.

Bersambung

Halo-Minna salam kenal semuanya?

Aku Jurig Escape silakan memanggil aku dengan sebutan apa saja (selama ucapan kalian tak ada unsure menghina ya ) BAK! BUK! PRAAAK!(dihajar pembaca)

Nampaknya kubuat Yaoi saja yah….Eit tapi bagi yang tak menyukai Yaoi jangan Hawatir karna ceritanya ini sebisa mungkin saya kendalikan dengan alur yang semestinya. m(-_-)m

Oke sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa aku menulis ini

Pertama karna alasanya karna Hatsune Mikuo adalah Fanloid dia bukan Vocaloid yang resmi seperti yang lainnya dan belum memenuhi Syarat untuk menjadi Vocaloid Crypon dan Yamaha, ia adalah salah satu karakter yang di ciptakan seorang pengemar yang ahli pada bidang 3D-5D dan membuat Replika suaranya dari Kopian Miku.

Konsep yang saya berikan pada cerita ini mungkin dimata para pembaca yang selalu membaca Fic indo Vocaloid mungkin berpikir membosankan bahwa cerita saya hamper sama dengan 2 atau 3 cerita dalam Forum ini.

(sebetulnya saya tak mengikut mereka)

Cerita ini adalah hasil pikiran sendiri dan inspirasinya memang saya dapat saat membaca beberapa artikel-artikel Fanloid bulan lalu, dan akhirnya saya berpikir membuat cerita angsat yang saya inginkan.

Dan….XD

Terimakasi yang mau membaca cerita awal hingga sampai saat ini

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya….^_^

**Pemeran :**

Hatsune Mikuo : Fanloid

Kazami Shun : OC

Izumi Yura : OC

Misura Himuko : FANLOID

Heidi : Persona 2


End file.
